


ANACHRONISM

by HueofLight04



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oh i used a shit ton of curse word, POV Third Person, Religious Guilt, Strangers to Friends, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HueofLight04/pseuds/HueofLight04
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark met on an anonymous chat app, finding solace in each other because both of them were too unhappy about their current life.





	ANACHRONISM

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT.  
> The first ever story written by me. I honestly dont know what the fuck am i doing but this plot has always been on my mind for quite a long time. Now that i finally have some free time, i thought "why not try lmao". So, here goes.
> 
> Characters here are definitely more than Markhyuck but lets just go with that:) a.k.a u have to guess whos going to appear.
> 
> Enjoy, i guess?

_Mark Lee_

August 21

Today was a strange day. The only thing that could be registered through Mark's brain was how he looked like shit in front of the mirror first thing in the morning ―thanks to that incredible series he bingewatched on Netflix until dawn last night. But everything else felt so surreal. The way that it was raining eventhough it's summer and it was bright hot yesterday, the way that it was Monday but he didn't have the slightest care for going to college, or the way that there was not a single phone call heard by 7 a.m.

 _This is definitely weird_ _,_ Mark thought.

First, he could've sworn he heard the weather forecast on TV said that it would be scorching hot this week. It’s true that it’s just a prediction but still, the error rate would probably like what, 0,5%?

Second, Mark was a real goody boy and so determined about his academic that he wouldn’t dare skipping class. He couldn’t help that he had an overly perfectionist father to impress. He wouldn’t dare letting down his father now, not when he needed to kiss his father’s ass for getting a future that he always wanted. A future where he lives free from the ghost of his father’s company.

Third, the only Mark’s wish that his father granted ―only as for now, Mark hoped― was for him to live independently separated from their parents and overly priced mansion. Where he could be away from his father’s eyes and spies, and do whatever damn thing he wanted to do without being judged and caged like a bird. “Someday you’ll understand why I have to keep you controlled, Minhyung. We have to maintain our images and reputations. It’s for our company’s sake. You would know that by the time you take over my place as the head of company,” Mark’s father said to him sometime in the past. _Hell, I don’t even want to be the head of this so called ‘prestigious’company_ , Mark solemnly thought. So when his father agreed to his repeated proposal of him living in the dorm by himself because it’s closer to his college, Mark is so delighted his soul might as well ascended to heaven. On one condition though, and that is one mandatory phone call by his father every morning to ask how he is doing ―Mark knew it’s to check whether he’s sober or not anyway.

Accompanied by his lack of sleep, his brain was in a jumbled mess and he couldn’t think normally when these bizarre things happened this morning. Was the forecast weather really mistaken? Was he really losing his grip of reality that he didn’t give a damn about his class? Was his father finally letting him free or did his father just unusually overslept?

Or was it an omen for something else coming at his way? Was it a good one, or a bad one?

* * *

_Lee Donghyuck_

August 21

“Before we eat, remember that we shall say our gratitude to God for the luxury He brought upon us that lets us have these amazing meal. So, who’s gonna give the grace?” Donghyuck’s mother asked the people seated in the dining room.

Donghyuck was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear what his mother was saying. The thing was, he had a calculus test scheduled tomorrow and he knew bat shit about calculus to begin with. He was worried that he’d get low scores because the events that would proceed after that was his mother’s continuous lectures about how important your score is for your future. “You wouldn’t want to end up behind McDonald’s counter being a cashier, would you Donghyuck?” His mother would always asked this question with raised voice whenever he had a bad score. _It’s not entirely a bad thing, is it? At least you would get paid by only counting money and serving people_ , Donghyuck imagined. He kept this to himself, ofcourse, because talking back to his mother would mean death.

“Donghyuck, why don’t you do it?” His mother looked at his way.

For a second Donghyuck is bewildered of what his mother just asked. And he realized he grew up in a religious catholic household and of course we always had to say our grace everytime we do anything in this house. But contrary to his family’s belief, Donghyuck never felt that devoted to his religion whatsoever. His mind is too preoccupied of the joys in this world he gave so little act to the holy duties. He only did it in front of their family though. Pure hypocrisy.

“Oh- okay.” He cleared his throat, “Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this meal. We give thanks for this food prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all, and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength to carry on and try to live as You would have us. May all be fed. May all be healed. May all be loved. Amen,”

 _Wow that was a nice one Donghyuck_ , Donghyuck felt like giving himself a pat in the back.

A choruses of Amens spoken by his mother, father and sister could be heard and they silently ate their meals. Donghyuck’s mind returned to that calculus test tomorrow. _If I couldn’t shove those calculus formulas to my brain today I’d for sure be a dead meat tomorrow_ , he thought. With that in mind, he sped up his eating and took a silent leave from the dining room towards his room.

Seated on a chair in his room with a calculus book opened in front of him, of course Donghyuck’s mind had to wandered elsewhere. He was tired of this life, this constant burden of his family expectancy of him. He couldn’t help but imagine how wonderful life would be if he’s free from these responsibilities that didn’t match up to his desires. He desires a home where he doesn’t need cautious of doing something against a belief, where he can do whatever the heck he wanted to do.

 _Where I can love who I love_.

His eyes wandered to a photo on top of his desk, where a certain boy with pretty eyelashes stared back.

**Author's Note:**

> god since English is not my native language, its a lil bit difficult huh.. i can't guarantee i will continue this story lmao idk. But if any of yall interested... :/ i might


End file.
